Her Smile
by Astellya
Summary: Ziva's father is accused of murder. Story is about Ziva and her father's relationship. Takes place before Judgment Day. Will contain Jibbs and Tiva and maybe McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so this is my first NCIS fanfiction. Love that show... Anyways, this is my attempt at one. Please tell me what you think. I know I probably have a million and one things wrong with my history, but bear with me. It flows better this way. (But, if I do get something wrong, I'd love to know so that I can fix it if it was unintentional)

_She was a beautiful girl. She had delicate features and long black hair. And he loved her. He loved the taste of her flawless olive skin and the tantalizing smell of her hair. But, most of all, he loved that she was his. She had given him two beautiful daughters. The younger daughter took after her mother's spirit while the older one took after her in appearance. His younger daughter was sweet, popular, and always wanted peace. His other daughter was just as sweet but accepted that sometimes violence had to be fought with violence.  
_

_That was before their mother died. _

_He was terrified when she died. He could barely breath when he heard the news. His younger daughter fought harder for peace while his older daughter grew colder. One used burning passion while the other used cold fury to deal with their mother's death. What did he do? He sent them away. His youngest joined peace rallies when she was ten while her sister learned to sing, dance, and act. Both of them yearned for their father's love and attention. He tried, he really did, but he couldn't look at his older daughter. She looked too much like her mother. It hurt to see her smile because all he could see was his wife in her beautiful face. So he never allowed himself to see her smile. He did anything he could to stop remembering his dead wife. _

_The day his youngest turned sixteen, she went off with some friends. His older girl stayed home with her half-brother. The two of them were "too mature" to go out with the child. He loved his little girl. He could love her so easily... She looked only a small bit like her mother. But, she had grown up too fast. Her young, innocent life was snuffed out when she was 16. Killed by a suicide bomber. _

_His remaining daughter was devastated: the child that she helped raise when her father couldn't even take care of himself was dead. So she dealt with it as best as she could. She grew colder and harder. She barely spoke a word for two weeks. It hurt him to see her like that. And, for the first time, he was there for her. He could tell her how much he loved her. She never smiled so he never saw his wife in her face. He knew it was selfish, but he just couldn't bear the pain. She went back to Mossad and he was shocked that she was ready. All he could remember was the day he saw her application on his desk. He cried for almost an hour. He didn't want her hurt. But he never told her, so he worried every day and everytime he heard from her, he breathed a sigh of relief. _

_She was his baby, his whole world. And she was all he had left of her mother. He worried during every assignment, couldn't sleep during stakeouts, and he could barely breathe every time she went undercover. A few years later, his son was killed. Her half brother. _

_To his surprise, he was glad that it wasn't her lying dead in that coffin. He silently mourned the loss of his son. His little girl, bless her, tried to report to him without crying. In the end, he just stood up and held her close. She sobbed into his shoulder. The pair attended his son's funeral in all black. They buried him in a lonely cemetery in Israel. He wasn't buried next to his half sister or step mother. Shortly afterwards, his little girl transferred to work as a liaison officer to NCIS. He apporoved immediately, wanting to keep her out of Mossad's dangers. He would never tell her this, though, even if threatened. _

_And now he stood there, blood on his hands, crying. He had lost another one. The woman's brown eyes were lifeless and her skin cold to the touch. He dried his tears, mentally breating himself for his moment of weakness._

_ That's when the police broke down the door and called NCIS._

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow! That was a great turn out. I'm glad you enjoyed. So, this is the next chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Also, if I make any errors, I would love to know about them so that they can be fixed.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked into work, twenty minutes late, as usual. Timothy McGee was typing away at his computer and sent him a distracted good morning. The rest of the bull pen was empty. Tony grinned mischievously. His favorite target for teasing was alone. "So," he said, sitting down in his chair, "how was your weekend, Probie?"  
McGee sent him a glare before returning to his work. "That bad, huh?" he continued. "You know, I could give you a few tips on picking up girls."  
"The problem is, DiNozzo, is that you can't keep them," Gibbs strode into the bullpen holding his signature cup of coffee. "Gear up," he ordered, "we got a dead Lieutenant."  
The two stood up quickly and grabbed their guns and bags, following their boss. They paused at the elevator and Gibbs glanced around. "Where's Ziva?"  
Silence hung in the air for a moment before Tony finally spoke. "Probie, call her house, I'll call her phone." The two sprung into action, dialing their phones quickly. Silence on both phones signified to Gibbs that neither had been successful.  
"McGee," he said, "stay here, track Ziva. DiNozzo, you're with me. We'll go to the crime scene." He turned to McGee. "Call us when you get something."  
"Yes, Boss," McGee nearly sprinted back to his computer and started a search for Ziva's cell phone. Gibbs and Tony got on the elevator and headed to the scene.

The pair of agents walked to the scene and met two D.C. cops. Gibbs greeted the two with a question. "You were the first on the scene?"  
The older one, a seasoned cop, answered. "Yes sir. Wesson here," he gestured towards his partner, "kicked down the door. Neighbors called in the gun shots. We arrested the suspect and called you. We knew that the victim was Navy."  
"Wait," Gibbs said, "you arrested the suspect already?"  
The younger cop, Wesson, nodded. He looked very, very green. "Yessir. Greene cuffed him and I called your agency."  
"Where is he now," Tony asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
"The car, sir," the young cop reminded him a lot of their own Probie.  
"I'll take custody of him," Gibbs said.  
"Of course, sir," the rookie was starting to get aggravating.  
"Tony, process."  
"On it, boss!"  
The rookie brought Gibbs to the squad car and inside sat a well-dressed Middle Eastern man. He was staring at his hands, which were covered in blood. Before Gibbs could get a good look at him, he saw the last person he expected.  
"Gibbs?" Ziva David was walking towards the house but she stopped when she spotted him.  
"Ziva?" The two just stared for a moment before Gibbs continued. "You're late."  
"Yes. I know. But, I did not intend to see you here." He just looked at her until she elaborated. "I-I was called here by my father... Since I technically still work for Mossad, I decided to respond. He didn't specify what he needed."  
She looked at the car and her eyes widened in shock. The man looked up and their eyes met. "Abba?" she whispered, terrified, as she took in the blood soaking his clothes.

_"Abba! Abba!" Five year old Ziva David ran to hug her father. He had been away __forever__, well at least forever for her. She had missed him and he had missed her and her mother and, of course, his new baby, Tali.  
"Ziva!" he exclaimed with almost as much enthusiasm. He had barely opened the door when he heard her __little feet__ running across the floor. He swooped her up into a hug, tossing her into the air. Her shrieks of delight carried through the house.  
"Eli!" his wife stood in the door to Tali's room, laughingly reprimanding him.  
"My queen," he bowed mockingly to her while Ziva giggled madly in his arms.  
"Abba, guess what!" she was so excited that he had to grin more.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I can tie my shoes! Lemme show you!" She squirmed out of his arms and ran down the hall.  
While she ran to find the shoes, Eli greeted his wife. The kissed deeply, enjoying a __moment of silence__ together. His wife's long hair was thick with curls and he buried his nose in it. She always smelled faintly of roses. They held each other for a few seconds before the crying of their baby and the pounding of Ziva's feet pulled them out of their peaceful world.  
They smiled and split, her taking care of the baby while he went to watch Ziva tie her shoes.  
"See Abba? I told you!" She was so proud. He watched her, his heart almost bursting with pride.  
"Wow! You're wonderful," he told her, picking her up again. She was getting so big so fast... And he was missing her childhood while he went off on missions. But he was moving up the ladder fast and he would soon be Deputy Director if he played his cards right.  
"So, what did you get me?"  
He laughed, looking at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother. The same shape of the eyes, the same beautiful smile... Yes, she was very much like her mother. "What makes you think I got you something?"  
Ziva frowned, trying to think of a good reason that he would have something for her. "I'm kidding, princess." Eli pulled a long, velvet box out of his pocket. "Now, this is a very special gift. I got one for your mother and little Tali, too. You have to take very good care of it." He handed her the box and she opened the box. In it lay a __Star of David__ on a chain. He gently put it on her, enjoying the time he spent with her.  
She turned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Abba!"  
"I love you," he told her.  
"I love you too!"_

**A/N: **How many of you actually thought I would kill Ziva? So, review and tell me. (I know I'm trying to con my way into a few reviews, but reviews make me happy) I have the next chapter written, but I'll probably wait a day or two before I post it so I have time to type the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli David was placed in Interview 1. Ziva hadn't said a word since she placed him in there. She now sat at her desk, spinning her knife in her right hand. The evidence had been sent down to Abby and Tony and McGee were discussing the case. A picture of Lieutenant Sari Ketz was on the plasma screen. The Lieutenant had long, curly brown hair and olive skin. And she looked remarkably like Ziva's mother.  
Gibbs walked past the bull pen, sending Ziva a concerned look. He walked up the stairs to the director's office. He marched past the secretary, completely ignoring her protests as he walked into Director Jenny Shepard's office. Jenny was sitting at her desk, signing some sort of papers. She looked up, not surprised to see Gibbs standing in front of her. "Yes?" she asked.  
"I need your advice." She looked up and put down her pen, waiting for him. "We have Director David in Interview. We arrested him for murder."  
"As in the director of Mossad?" she asked, shocked. Gibbs nodded. "As in Ziva's father?" Another nod. She sighed. "You'll have to wait. We have to co-operate with Mossad with this. For the time being, investigate it. Look for other suspects. _Pray_ for other suspects. If we charge him with a crime... well, let's not think about that."  
Gibbs nodded for a third time. "Bye, Jen." With that, he left.  
"Bye, Jethro," she said after the door closed.  
She felt like a love-sick teenager.

NCISNCIS

Tony and McGee continued to work the case as if they had no suspect covered in the Lieutenant's blood. While they did that, Gibbs interviewed their suspect. He watched him from the other side of the glass for a few minutes, studying them.  
He finally strode into the interview room, carrying his coffee. He sat across from Eli David and the two were silent for several long moments. Finally, Gibbs spoke. "How'd you know her, Director?"  
"We were... friends."  
"Friends? Is that all?"  
"Yes. Her father was my neighbor in Tel Aviv. Her mother moved to the U.S. before she was born. We met because her father asked me to check on her. We grew close and I had stopped by to have tea. I found her there, dead." His expression changed as he looked at Gibbs. "Where is my daughter? Where is Ziva?"  
"She's busy."  
He glared icily at Gibbs. "I need to talk to her. I demand it."  
"Sorry. Nope."  
Instead of getting angrier, Eli smiled coldly. "I have told you all I know. Let me go or let me talk to my daughter."  
Gibbs stood up and left, shutting the door behind him.

NCISNCISNCIS

_"__Abba__!" Ziva ran to him and threw her arms around him. She was eight now, and still growing.  
"Abba," __Ari__ said, walking towards him. He was spending the weekend with his father. He was fourteen years old and already didn't get along with his father.  
"Ziva, Ari, how are you?"  
"Good," Ziva said, holding his hand tightly.  
"Fine." Ari's eyes were cold as he watched his father.  
"Abba, Tali keeps playing with my stuff! She almost broke my necklace yesterday."  
"I'm sorry, princess. But, you were a baby once too. You always bothered Ari."  
"Eli!" his wife appeared, carrying Tali. Tali was three and, to his disappointment, didn't look like her mother. She took after her mother's sister.  
Tali squirmed out of her mother's embrace and ran on chubby legs to her father. "Abba!" she said in her sweet young voice. He picked her up and kissed his wife. Ari watched his father with contempt. He knew that his father would never love him as much as his daughters.  
"Today," Eli said at dinner, "I was promoted to Deputy Director."  
"That's wonderful, Eli!"  
"Does that mean you'll be home more?" Ziva asked almost shyly.  
Eli looked at her but it was Ari who answered. "It depends on how much work Mossad's director dumps on him. He may be home for a long time, but disappear for months on end." He saw her expression fall and felt for his little sister. "I'm sorry, Ziva."  
"Ari's right," Eli spoke to all of them. "But, whenever I am here, I will spend as much time home as I can. I may be able to go to shows, games, whatever. It's a good thing, I promise."  
"Okay," Ziva said, staring at her food sadly.  
"It'll be okay," Ari told her. "Trust me." She looked up and nodded.  
The three children missed the look exchanged between the adults. Eli shook his head. He really had no idea how long he would be home.  
"I'm going out," Eli's wife said after they had eaten. "We've run out of fruit and that's all Tali will eat. So," she looked at Eli, "you will watch the children."  
Eli nodded. "Of course, of course."  
She kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, Deputy Director."  
He grinned, "I love you too."  
She kissed Ziva, "Bye. I'll be back soon. Love you."  
"Love you too." She kissed Tali and waved to Ari before she finally left.  
An hour passed. Two. After three hours, Tali was asleep and Eli was worrying. Ziva played with Ari in the backyard as the sun set over Tel Aviv. Eli called his men, sending one to check on his wife. After another half hour, Ziva and Ari were asking where she had gone. That's when he got the call.  
"Deputy Director?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry, sir, but your wife... she was a victim of a car bomb."  
Eli's blood pounded in his ears. "Wh-what?"  
"She's dead, sir."  
He hung up, shaking. His wife... His love... He couldn't handle it. He struggled to breath. "Ari!" he called. Ari walked into the room after a moment, concerned at his father's tone.  
"Yes?"  
"Take care of your sisters. I have to... I have to see for myself. Their mother. She's... been killed."  
Ari took this news well. After all, he was trained to deal with things like this. "I'll watch them. Do you want me to tell them or will you?"  
"I will... later."  
"Goodbye, Abba."  
Eli walked towards the door but paused next to Ari. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "I'm proud of you, Ari. And, even if you don't think so, I do love you."  
He left before Ari could respond._

A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed. And please review! Also, in case you haven't noticed, "Abba" is Hebrew for Father. I know that Ziva calls him "Papa" in the show, but I don't think she would have addressed her father by anything else when she was little.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_Sorry for the long time between updates. I've been busy studying for my finals. Today is my first half day so I decided to update. Hopefully I'll get a few chapters done before tomorrow since my only finals are Chorus and Orchestra which are really easy…

_Ziva tearfully looked at her father. "What do you mean?" she asked, terrified of his answer.  
Eli David sighed, trying to control his emotions. "Ziva, your mother is gone. Forever. She was killed." His voice was hard and he was irritated that she wouldn't understand.  
Ziva bit her lip, trying not to cry. Her abba hated it when she cried. He said that it made you weak if you cried. But, how was she not supposed to cry? Her world had been torn apart because her mother went to the grocery store. She felt her heart pound in her chest as Eli busied himself with Tali.  
She felt faint as her father comforted the crying child. Tali would not understand why her mother was gone. Ari put his hand on her shoulder, quietly comforting her. He led her out of the room and held her close as she cried. "Hush, Ziva," he told her soothingly. "It'll all be okay."  
All she could do was cry.  
_  
NCISNCISNCIS

Ziva walked into the bullpen and looked for McGee or Tony. Spotting neither one, she quickly turned on Tony's monitor. On it were the crime scene photos. A woman with long, dark hair was dead in her living room, stabbed to death and then shot twice. Her uniform hung on the door. The clear plastic covering it was splattered with blood.  
She knew her father hadn't done this. He would never have left the scene so messy. No. It had to be someone else. But who? She knew that NCIS would only look for evidence against her father. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed something familiar around the woman's neck: a star of David.  
However, it wasn't only a star of David. It was identical to the one she wore. Identical to Tali's and her mother's. She forced her breathing back to normal as she turned off the monitor again. She slipped back to her desk, noticing the director watching her. She looked away quickly, pretending not to notice.

NCISNCISNCIS

Director Jenny Shepard watched Ziva go through the pictures on Tony's computer. After all, she had expected no less from the Mossad officer. Some days, she hated her job. Today was one of them. A director of another agency-one that they were trying to build a relationship with no less-was being accused of murder by her people. And, not only was he a director, but he was the father of one of her closest personal friends. Ziva had saved her too many times to count.  
The elevator dinged quietly and Jethro stepped out of it. "What did he say?" Jenny asked, not bothering to turn around.  
"He said they were just close friends. Said he knew her father. Came by for tea and found her dead."  
"Let me guess," she turned to look at him, "you think they were more then just friends."  
"Yep. A pretty, younger girl with an older guy. Probably a motive of jealousy."  
The pair looked down from the cat-walk to look at Ziva, who pretended to be doing work. "Well," Jenny broke the silence after a moment, "I hope for her sake you're wrong. But I doubt it. Your gut is almost never wrong." They watched as Ziva grew restless and left, taking the elevator.

NCISNCISNCIS

Ziva was at the gym, beating a punching bag with her fists, trying to keep her mind off what she had seen. Her mother had been 34 when she had died. The dead marine was 34. The two women had the same dark hair, but Ziva's mother had always kept hers long. The marine's hair wasn't nearly as long. She continued to assualt the bag with punches as she thought.  
The necklace on the woman's neck hadn't been a coincidence. It was identical to her own. The bag took the brunt of her anger as she thought about her. She was much younger than her father, but then again, her mother had been several years younger then him. The punches continued to collide with the bag, filling the empty gym with sound.  
She heard the elevator ding and ignored it, refusing to acknowledge another person's presence. The footsteps approached her, adding to the percussion of her fists. Yes. Someone was definitely here and they were walking towards her. When they got closer, Ziva turned, ready to tell whoever it was to go away.  
To her total shock, it was Tony. She knew something was wrong when he didn't smile. He always looked at her suggestively when she worked out with him. The mischevious glint wasn't in his eye and his cheeky grin was absent. He stopped a respectable distance away and didn't even mock Ziva for her insane curls.  
"Ziva," he began, voice totally serious. "I have to tell you, it looks bad for your father."  
This was what she had been dreading. "How bad?" she finally had the courage to ask.  
"Bad," was all he said.  
The two stood in silence for a moment as Ziva let the news sink in. Her father, the last of her family, would probably go away for life. That wasn't supposed to happen. When she was little, she had always imagined living with her true love in Tel Aviv. Her sister and brother would be nearby and her father would always be there to help her. And her mother, too. But she had been taken away when Ziva was so young...  
"He didn't do this, Tony," she told him softly, trying to convince herself as much as him.  
"I know. We'll just have to prove it." He said it with such confidence that Ziva frowned slightly in confusion. "You and I, well, mainly me since you technically aren't allowed to handle evidence, will persue other leads." She couldn't help it, she grinned widely at his complete faith in her father. "Come on, Zee-vah. Get dressed in some proper clothes so we can go do legwork."  
"Thank you, Tony," she told him sincerely. He merely urged her on, ignoring her thanks. After all, just seeing her smile was reward enough. He hated when she wouldn't smile.__

NCISNCISNCIS

Eli David remained in the interview room. He sat perfectly still, trying to relax. He needed to see Ziva. He had to tell her that he didn't do it. But Gibbs wouldn't let him talk to her. And now he hated Gibbs even more.  
Gibbs had killed his son. Then he had taken Ziva. He liked having Ziva at NCIS, but he didn't like how Gibbs treated her like she was _his _not just on loan to him. No. Ziva was definitely his. Gibbs was trying to torture him by making him sweat. But, Eli David did not sweat. He sat there and took it like a man.  
Eli took a deep breath and tried to think of anyone who would want to hurt the Lieutenant. So far, he was drawing a blank. How was he supposed to seek vengence locked up in a tiny room?

NCISNCISNCIS

_The day of the funeral, Eli David got dressed in his best black suit. He wore her favorite tie, a silver tie made of silk, and a crisp white shirt. His shoes were shiny and as black as they could be. He dressed Tali before himself, putting her in a black dress with black tights and black Mary-Janes. Ari wore a similar outfit to himself but wore a __black tie__ instead.  
His Ziva did not want to wear black. She refused, telling him that her mom hated when people were sad. And black was a sad colour. So, she wore her pale blue skirt with a white shirt. Her mother had loved that outfit. The two of them had gone shopping together earlier that month and chose the ensemble. She wore her hair down, trying to be brave.  
The four of them attended the funeral, none of them crying. They sat stoically as the rabbi said prayers for the dead and she was buried in Tel Aviv. Her headstone was engraved with a single rose. Her favorite flower.  
They returned home and Eli wasted no time enrolling Ziva in Ari's boarding school. He called Nettie, their aunt, to take care of Tali until she was old enough to go to school.  
When he told Ziva about the new arrangements, she refused to speak with him for a week. But there was nothing he could do. There was no way he could take care of his two little girls on his own and remain in Mossad. Mossad was his life. Family came second._

**A/N: **So, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So sorry for the long wait. I've been… well, I had a horrible case of writer's block so I wrote something else for a while. But now I feel like I can write this story again. I hope you'll still read!

Ziva walked into her new school with Ari by her side. She was nervous, really. After all, she was only eight. She walked silently next to her brother, gripping his hand tightly. They went to her new room and Ari promised to come get her in an hour for dinner. She sniffed and nodded, holding back tears. He kissed her cheek reassuringly and left.

_The eight-year-old was alone. For the first time in her life, no one would be there if she had a bad dream. No one would be there if she cried. She knew that Ari would be busy with his studies and wouldn't be able to see her every day. But, most of all, she missed her mother. She had only been dead less than a month and still Ziva could hardly function. She cried herself to sleep every other night and she slept with the doll her mother had given her for her last birthday. _

_Nothing was going well. Nothing was right. Her abba was too far away and her baby sister was with an aunt that they almost never saw. Sure, Aunt Nettie was nice, but she wasn't her mother. But, Tali would grow up treating her like one. Ziva unpacked her bag, wanting to distract herself. She put her favorite picture, a picture of Tali and her mother in a rose garden, on her bureau. She touched her star and closed her eyes. She hated being alone._

NCISNCISNCIS

Ziva and Tony canvassed the neighborhood and learned a few daunting facts. A man fitting Eli's description was seen frequently visiting the Lieutenant's house at odd hours. One neighbor was certain that the two had been lovers. This only mad the case against the director even stronger.

They discussed the case over lunch. "There has to be someone else, Tony," Ziva said almost desperately.

"I don't know… The only good thing is that the gun is missing. Since the officers responded quickly, it makes it less likely that your father was the one who shot her. We'll check out her unit next. Maybe they'll know more. Maybe there was another man."

Ziva nodded. "But I don't like all these maybes. Listen, I know my father. He would never act in such a rage. Never. And, even if he did want to kill her, he knows how to kill without leaving a trace. This just doesn't make sense."

"I know, Ziva."

NCISNCISNCIS

"Eli." Gibbs sat across from his suspect again. He held a folder of crime scene photos. He watched the man's face carefully as he lay them out on the table.

"Sari…" Eli whispered, looking at her bloody body. He touched a picture gingerly, as if trying to see if it was real or not. All Gibbs saw in his face was sorrow, but that meant nothing. He was sure that Eli was a skilled liar.

Gibbs pulled out another picture and laid it on top of the rest. "How do you explain this, Eli?" The picture was of the Star of David that the lieutenant had been wearing.

Director David looked at it for a moment before responding. "It is a Star of David, what does that matter?"

Gibbs smirked and put another picture on the table. This time it was a picture of Ziva. Her necklace was easily visible. "Is it just a coincidence that both of them are wearing the same necklace?"

Eli looked up, shocked. How had Gibbs known? His face went blank again, but Gibbs had his answer. "Let's try this again, Director David. What was your relationship with her?"

"She was the daughter of one of my friends."

"She was more then a friend's daughter."

"She… We were in love. We have—had been dating for almost a year. I met her a year and a half ago, checking in on her for her father. We became friends and then lovers. But, I did not kill her. I have lost so much already, Gibbs. My wife, my daughter, my son…"

"Your daughter is still alive," Gibbs told him, not knowing about Tali.

Eli let out a bark of laughter. "Yes, my Ziva is alive. But not Tali. Tali died when she was only sixteen. Ziva was only twenty. No, Ziva is the last one. I should have known better then to love Sari. But she reminded me so much of my wife…" He trailed off, lost in memories.

"So, you were having an affair with her?"

"Yes."

"That's all I needed to know." With that, Gibbs left.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony and Ziva talked to the lieutenant's squad. There was one that left Ziva with a particularly bad feeling. His name was Corporal John Thomas. He had talked about the lieutenant on too personal a level and he kept staring suggestively at Ziva. He was definitely a possibility.

They left and Tony called McGee, asking for more information on the corporal. The corporal checked out with a perfect record, but Tony wasn't convinced. Corporal John Thomas would definitely be questioned.

NCISNCISNCIS

_"Tali!" Ziva called as she stepped off the plane. The two girls ran to each other. Ziva was nine and Tali was four. Ziva picked her sister up and spun her around. She had just flown in to Paris with Ari. Her aunt Nettie lived in Paris with Tali. Ari stepped off the plane more calmly then his sister. Tali ran to him and he picked her up with ease. She sat on his hip, speaking to him in a rapid mix of French and Hebrew and a few words in Arabic._

_Nettie was waiting further back to greet her niece and her step-nephew. Nettie had a warm smile and was a Mossad operative who had retired after losing fine motor skills in her arm from a previous injury. But she still helped Mossad gather information and set up safe house. It was through her that Ziva's parents met._

_Ziva hugged her aunt and Ari nodded. They went back to Nettie's house to meet their father. He was in Paris for the week and was planning on spending it with his children. He wanted to see them again. He missed having them with him. But, mostly he missed his wife. _

NCISNCIS

_Ziva was fourteen. She was starring in the musical at her school. She was in the dressing room, getting ready for opening night. She put the finishing touches on her make-up and took a minute to warm up her voice. After taking a few deep breaths, she walked onto the stage. The curtain opened and the show started._

_Two hours later, she was walking through the crowd that had gathered outside the school's auditorium. She searched the crowds for the people she was looking for. "Ziva!" She saw Tali run towards her and they met halfway. "You were sooooooo amazing!" Tali told her enthusiastically. Ziva grinned shyly. Tali dragged her through the crowd to their family._

_Ari hugged her tightly, congratulating her on her success. Nettie kissed her several times with tears in her eyes. She was so proud. Ziva looked around and she felt her heart sink. Her father was not there. He had promised her that he would be there. Didn't he know how important this was to her?_

_Ari saw the sparkle vanish from his sister's eyes and put a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry," he said, "he still loves you."_

_"I know," Ziva said, but she didn't really believe it. After she returned to her room, she found a dozen red roses sitting on her bureau next to her favorite picture. There was no note, but she knew that her father had sent them._

NCISNCISNCIS

_Ziva was twenty. She was serving in the army. She only had two more months until her time was up. Tali had turned sixteen last week and Ziva was at home with her family. Aunt Nettie was there as well. Ari was working on getting his PhD in medicine at the time. Their father came and went, always busy._

_"Ziva," Tali came to sit next to Ziva outside, "I'm going to this peace rally with my friends. We're gonna protest the bombings in Israel. Do you want to come?"_

_Ziva smiled softly. "No, Tali. I cannot come with you. What would the army think?" Tali pouted, used to getting what she wanted._

_"Fine," Tali said, "I'll just ask Ari."_

_"Be careful, Tali!" Ziva warned._

_Tali turned around with a grin, "I'm always careful."_

_"I love you!"_

_"Love you too, Ziva." And that was the last time the sisters ever spoke. They got the news at midnight. Tali had been killed by a car bomb._

_Eli came home late, his face blank. It was never a good thing when he was silent. "Ziva? Ari? Nettie? I have some news for you." His voice was flat and toneless and Ziva knew immediately that something was wrong. She dropped the book she had been reading and approached him, dreading his "news"._

_"What's wrong, Abba?" she asked. Ari and Nettie were right behind her._

_Eli's eyes glazed over with tears. "What's wrong, Eli?" Nettie asked, horrified that he was crying. A single tear leaked out of his eyes before he spoke._

_"Tali was killed at the peace rally she was attending. She was killed by a car bomb." He closed his eyes, gathering his strength. "She was killed along with seven other people. One of her friends made it and was able to tell me what happened."_

_"Wh-what?" Ziva managed, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Why? Why Tali? I don't… I don't understand! Abba!"_

_But Eli couldn't look at her. She had the same expression her mother had when he told her that her brother had been killed. "You're lying!" Ziva screamed, not wanting to believe it. "She's fine! She can't be dead!" Her tears grew stronger. Not Tali. Tali was her sister. First her mother and now her sister… Both snatched away when they were too young. And in the same way._

_Nettie was in shock. She could hardly breathe. Tali had been like a daughter to her. And now she was dead. First she had outlived her younger sister and now her niece? It wasn't fair. "No…" she managed to whisper._

_"Abba," Ziva begged, "Tali's friend must be wrong. She isn't gone! She—" stopped when Eli held out a charred necklace. It had been Tali's Star of David. "No! No!" Eli pulled her into a hug and held her close. It was the first time he had been able to show affection for her in almost ten years. "Abba…"_

_"I'm sorry, Ziva."_

**A/N: **okay, so I updated. I really hope you like it… It kind of wrote itself. This chapter was more about Ziva's past then the Director's future… So, review! I really enjoy hearing what you say.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay, I know it's been forever. Well, maybe not forever, but long enough. Sorry, I've been really busy. With school, the musical, and AP tests, I just haven't had time. I'm doing my best to update this story from now on.

**Chapter Six**

_Ziva was twelve. It was summer and they were in some forrest in the middle of nowhere in France. "I have a game for you, Ziva," her father told her. She smiled slightly in confusion but went along with it anyways. "The game is to test your skills. You want to be a Mossad officer one day, right?"_

"_Of course," Ziva told him, her brown eyes determined._

"_Good. Then this game will help you." He removed his tie and explained the game. "You will find your way out of the forrest. But, this will be over your eyes. Turn," Ziva did as instructed and he tied the tie over her eyes, making sure she couldn't see. "Now, I am letting Ari go at the same time. The first one out of the woods will get a prize. I'm also letting Tali play, but I'm placing her closer to the edge."_

_He handed his daughter a radio before continuing, "Strap this to your pants. When I say go you will start to find your way out of the forrest. When the game is over, I will call you on the radio. Then you may remove the blindfold and come out of the forrest."_

"_Okay, Abba," she told him, determined. _

"_Good." He spun her around a few times. "Wait for me to say 'go' over the radio."_

_An hour later and Ziva was hopelessly lost. She couldn't see a thing and she knew that it was getting darker. She could feel the air around her cooling off and the bugs were more prominent. She stopped and listened for a moment, hearing nothing but silence. She continued forwards and ran smack into a tree._

_Ziva cried out in pain. It was the third time that she had walked into a tree and it hurt. But she kept going. She would not give up. And she definitely wouldn't let Ari win. She stumbled over a tree root and lay on the floor for a moment. Tears came to her eyes as she realized how impossible this task was. But she wouldn't cry. No. No tears would be shed. _

_She stood up and kept moving. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She paused, listening intently. The footsteps were confident and reassuring. However, Ziva crouched down, doing her best to hide. She heard the footfalls approaching and she heard whistling. That's when she started to panic. Her father never whistled. And Ari couldn't whistle. _

_The footsteps stopped and Ziva listened. Then she heard him curse quietly in French. She moved silently towards the noise in a roundabout way. She went in a circle and went the way the man had come from. Apparently there was something in that direction. After a few minutes of walking, the ground underneath her feet changed. She was walking on hard-packed dirt. It was a path. She grinned and followed the path happily. _

_After fifteen minutes she reached the end of the path. The terrain changed from dirt to grass and she paused for a moment, listening. She could feel the wind but she didn't hear it moving leaves on the trees. Excited, she removed her blindfold slightly. She peeked out of a corner and saw a grassy plain around her. _

_Her hand shook as she grabbed the radio and clicked it on. "I'm out, Abba," she said with a large grin._

_An hour later and the family was reunited. All three children looked a bit worse for wear. Ari had scrapes on his forearms and hands. He had felt his way around the woods. Tali had two scabbed knees and a bloody nose. The poor girl had walked into a tree with a bit too much force. Ziva had scrapes on her palms and knees from falling. Not to mention the fact that they were all dirty. The girls had leaves and twigs stuck in their long hair. _

"_Your reward, Ziva," Eli told her once they were back at the car, "is that you get to choose what we do next. We either go home or go somewhere you'd like to go."_

_Ziva considered her options in silence for a few moments. She wanted to have fun. She had an idea and her eyes lit up. "Ice cream! Let's go out for ice cream." Her smile was a mile wide._

_Eli chuckled softly. "Alright, Ziva. We'll go out for ice cream." Tali and Ari both smiled. Ice cream was a rare treat and they never went with their father. Tali hugged her sister before climbing into the car. The family went for ice cream and they all had fun, even Eli. He was finally the father that they all wanted him to be, if only for a little while. _

_Ziva couldn't wait to play again._

NCISNCIS

"What if Ziva's dad _did _kill her, McGee?"

"Abby, we don't know that he killed her yet."

"Oh come on! He was found at the scene of the crime, covered with her blood! He also admitted to having an affair with the victim."

McGee paused for a moment. "Well… Maybe it was just a coincidence."

"And it was a coincidence that she has the exact same Star of David as Ziva does?"

"Well—"

"And we both know that he's capable of such violence."

"But we don't have the gun. Or the knife."

"True… Timmy! Why aren't you out there looking for it then?!" Abby demanded furiously.

"Well-I uh… Tony was going to do that."

The forensics expert narrowed her eyes dangerously. McGee wouldn't get off that easily.

NCISNCISNCIS

"I don't think it's here," Tony said. He had been looking through the trashcans on the street where the Lieutenant was killed. Ziva was going the opposite direction. She had searched all the trashcans on her side and was now on his side.

"It has to be, Tony," she said, not looking up.

Tony sighed. His partner was more determined than he had ever seen her. She was digging through trash with no complaints and she worked with a machine-like efficiency. It was rather frightening.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Tony's arm forcefully and dragged him over to the trashcan. Inside, wrapped in a plastic bag, was a long, bloody knife and a gun. Her face had absolutely lit up and her grin was contagious. Tony smiled back.

"Okay, don't touch it. The evidence wouldn't hold up in court if you did." He snapped photos of the can and of the address it was found. He then took careful pictures of the trashcan's contents. He bagged the evidence delicately. "Okay, I'll call Gibbs."

Ziva nodded enthusiastically. "I'll get the car." She ran off to the car.

The phone rang and Gibbs answered, _"Gibbs."_

"It's DiNozzo. We—I. I found the gun and knife."

"_Good work, DiNozzo. Give it to Abby to process._"

"On it, Boss!" He hung up and ran to meet Ziva half way in the street. She drove them back to NCIS and, for once, Tony didn't complain about her insane driving.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

_Eli paced in the waiting room of the hospital. His wife was giving birth. Apparently he was "too late" and would have to wait outside. Damn his job. He was missing the birth of his child! He had the week after this one off. His baby was due in a week and a day. But she was born early. Eli had been in the middle of an operation when he was notified._

_He raced to the hospital and was severely scolded by the nurses. They were upset that he hadn't been there for his wife. She was already in labour and the baby could be born any minute._

_So he was stuck in this goddamn waiting room. There were only three other people there. Two of them were sleeping and the third looked like he was about to be sick. "Mr. David?" the nurse asked._

"_Yes?" he said, racing to her side._

"_You can see your wife now." He followed her deeper into the hospital, anxious to see his darling wife. He opened the door and there was his beautiful wife. She lay in the bed, covered with sweat. She looked exhausted but happy. He shook slightly as he looked at the baby bundled in her arms._

"_It's a girl," she told him with a gorgeous smile. The baby was red-faced with dark hair. And she was beautiful. _

"_She's gorgeous," he whispered in awe. He had missed the birth of Ari. Ari he had only met when he turned two. _

"_Do you want to hold her, Daddy?" she asked him quietly. _

"_Of course," he replied, his voice still soft. He could barely believe that this tiny little girl was his. His wife handed him the pink bundle and he carefully cradled his first girl against his chest. She was perfect. Her mother was perfect. He smiled brilliantly. _

"_What do you want to name her?" The baby slept on._

_Eli considered for a moment. "Anything but Nettie," he said not looking up from the baby._

"_How about Tali?" she suggested. Eli shook his head. "Sarah? Ziva?"_

_He smiled even more, if possible, when the little girl made a gurgling noise. "I like Ziva," he told her, looking up._

_She smiled _that _smile. The one that made his heart skip a beat. The one that made his insides turn to mush. The one that he would do anything to make appear. The one he loved. "I like Ziva too."_

_Eli sat on the bed next to his wife and kissed her gently. Baby Ziva fell asleep, barely half an hour old. "I love you. Both of you," he whispered into his wife's ear. But she didn't hear him. She was sound asleep. _

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"I want to see Ziva," Eli David told Gibbs again. He had refused to say anything until he saw Ziva. But he hadn't seen her yet. It had been almost twelve hours. And he needed to talk to her.

Gibbs left in silence. The door opened again a few minutes later. His daughter walked in and sat across from him. "What is it that you want, Papa?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry about not telling you about Sari. I should have told you. But, I know you wouldn't have approved."

"She was only a few years older than me."

Eli sighed. "I know. It's just…"

"She looked like Mom."

"Yes. She did. But she wasn't your mother."

"My mother has been dead for twenty years."

"That doesn't mean that I don't love her. You know how much I loved her. How I couldn't look at you for years without…"

She broke eye contact for a moment before returning to look coldly at her father. "You ignored me."

"I know… and for that, I am truly sorry, Ziva."

"Let's talk about Sari. Were you going to marry her?"

Eli paused for a moment, considering the question. "No. I loved her, but she would never be enough. I would always compare her to your mother. I loved her in a different way. She made me happy for a little while. But, after spending too much time with her, I would wish that it was twenty years ago and that she was a different person. She deserved better."

Silence filled the room for a minute before Ziva spoke to him again. "Why did you never call me? I mean, you were here… in D.C." Eli had no answer to that question. He knew that Ziva would be angry if he lied so he said nothing. "I was ten kilometers away. You didn't call. You didn't write. You didn't visit."

"Ziva…"

"And now you're apologizing? What kind of twisted logic is that?"

"I was going to. But, Sari didn't think that you two should meet."

"Why not? I have the right to know who is sleeping with my father."

"Because she thought that you would hate her. She didn't want me to leave her. She wanted to be with me forever. But I told her that it wouldn't happe—"

"Be quiet!" Ziva told him, switching quickly to Hebrew.

"I don't understand what you mean," he said, following her lead and switching languages.

"Do not give them anything that they can use against you."

Eli looked up in surprise. He had momentarily forgotten the cameras in the room. He sighted. "Do you remember, when you were six," he said, speaking in English once again, "and we were in Paris. I brought you to a carnival with Ari. And Ari took you and left you right in the middle of all the clowns?" Ziva nodded. "You were scared, were you not?"

"Yes. I was only six."

"Anyways, I came and found you, Ziva. Do you remember what I said?"

She nodded and whispered, "I will come and get you, no matter what. I will always love you and your brother and sister. Nothing will stop me from protecting you."

"Exactly. I will always love you."

"But not Tali and Ari," she said at the same volume. She stared at the table, trying desperately to make the tears stop.

"I love them even if they're gone. You know that."

"And Mom…"

"Yes. Always. No one will replace her. Not even if they look and act like her. I promise."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

_"The carnival?" Ziva asked, her brown eyes wide._

"_Yes. You, Ari, and me." _

"_Be careful of the clowns!" Ari whispered to her. _

"_Clowns?" _

"_Yeah. They're scary." Ziva looked terrified for a moment. Ari laughed and her father glared at him._

_Ari was twelve and Ziva was six. And they were bored out of their minds just sitting around a house in Paris. So Eli decided to take them to the carnival. The first hour went smoothly until he lost track of his children._

_Panicked, he searched for them. He finally spotted Ari slouching against a fence. "Where is Ziva?" he asked, furious at him for losing his little sister. He simply pointed at a tent a few feet away. Eli entered quickly. Inside were a ton of clowns. Tall clowns, small clowns. Happy clowns, sad clowns. It was quite disturbing. And, in the middle of all this, Ziva was standing there, tears streaming down her face as one of the clowns tried to make her laugh._

_Eli strode over to her and picked her up, engulfing her small frame in his arms. He fixed the clown with a glare that only a father protecting his little girl could manage. The clown backed off quickly._

"_Ziva, Ziva," he said when he brought her outside. Ziva's face was buried in his shoulder and he could hear her sobbing. "Shhh… shhh.. It's all right. I'm here. They're gone, Ziva."_

"_A-Abba," she stuttered. Usually he was angry at her for crying, but this time he was kind. _

"Don't worry Ziva. They're all gone. I promise." She cried into his shoulder and he gently rocked her back and forth. "Do not worry, Ziva. I will come and get you, no matter what. I will always love you and your brother and sister. Nothing will stop me from protecting you."

"_Promise?" she asked, looking up from his shoulder._

"_I promise. Nothing will ever hurt you, Princess."_

**A/N: **HA! I did it! There you go. A new chapter. 2700 words long. And hopefully a new chapter tomorrow. Please tell me what you think… As you may have noticed, I hate clowns. They're evil. Never trust a clown. Anything that wears that much makeup deserves to be mistrusted. Okay, so, shoot me a review… If you hated it or if you're going to yell at me for the looooooooooooooooooooooooong break in the middle… Or you could tell me that you liked it. That works too…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Wow, thanks to everyone who added my story to his or her alert list! It really means a lot.

Chapter Seven

_Eli walked in the ballroom, uncomfortable in his tuxedo. He was here to meet contacts and to "mingle." He hated mingling. His partner for this assignment was Nettie. He really disliked her, but she was a fantastic officer. He scanned the room and saw men and women smiling and having fun. He groaned slightly as he saw his temporary partner approaching him._

"_Stop looking like you swallowed a lemon!" she told him with a glare. "You need to at least pretend to be having fun." Eli merely grunted in response. He really hated this stupid party. "Come, you have to meet some people." _

_So she pulled him through the crowd. He was surprised at her speed even in shoes that looked like they could easily do damage if she stepped on someone. She led him to a group of people. There were two men and a woman. Her back was to him as Nettie pulled him closer. The woman turned and he forgot to breathe for a moment. _

_She had long, curling hair that flowed down her back. She had large brown eyes and perfect olive skin. Her dress was a pale, rosy pink that was cut to accentuate her body flawlessly. But, what captured him most was the smile that lit up her face when she spotted him. "Eli David, this is my sister, Leah."_

_Eli took her pro-offered hand and kissed it gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, captivated by her. _

_She giggled quietly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, as well, Mr. David," she told him in Arabic. She looked back at the two men and her sister before looking at Eli again. "I think I will go out for a bit of new air. Care to accompany, Mr. David?"_

_He smiled at her mishap. "Of course. And, I was under the impression that it was 'fresh' air."_

_She frowned slightly, making his heart melt. "Oh. Well, I must apologize. Arabic is not my first language."_

"_Then let's speak Hebrew," he told her. _

_The smile she gave him sealed the deal. "Let's," she replied in Hebrew._

_This party wasn't bad, after all._

NCISNCIS

Tony watched Ziva interview her father. She spoke to him calmly for a few minutes before she got upset. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell by her voice. He listened carefully as Eli told her about his mistress. Ziva seemed angry, but who wouldn't be? Tony knew from experience that fathers and their children never agreed on dating.

He was shocked when she spoke in rapid Hebrew. Her tone changed quickly and Eli followed her lead. He looked at the cameras and then switched back to English.

Tony listened as Eli reminded Ziva about something that had happened in a carnival in Paris. He was stunned to learn that Ziva had been left alone in the carnival by her brother. And her father rescued her. Tony shook his head, wanting desperately to clear this man's name. Not for his sake, though. No, he was doing it for Ziva.

NCISNCISNCIS

Abby processed at a speed that shocked even her. She dusted the gun and knife twice each. She delicately lifted the fingerprints off of them. She swabbed both for trace evidence and tested the DNA from the knife. The preliminary report showed that the knife and gun were both the right type and the blood on the knife was the same type as the lieutenant's.

She test-fired a shot from the gun that Tony had collected, half-praying that it was a match to the slugs found in the victim. She grabbed the still hot bullet and put it under her microscope. It was a visual match but she let the computer check just in case.

She went back to the fingerprints. They had been scanned into her computer and she was just uploading prints on file for Eli David. She compared the two with the computer and visually. To her they looked very similar. The computer, however, disagreed. Abby was finally happy to be wrong. Smiling brightly, she ran the prints through every database she could think of. She grabbed her phone and speed-dialed Gibbs. She finally had good news.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

_They had dated for six months now. And Eli knew that she was the one. Leah was perfect. She was the yin to his yang. And tonight was the night he was going to propose. The ring, a perfectly cut diamond on a flawless silver band, was in his jacket pocket. He took several deep, calming breaths before knocking on her door. _

_She answered and his heart stopped for an instant. She never ceased to amaze him. Tonight she wore a royal blue dress that was almost short enough to be risqué. But he knew she was anything but. She was usually shy and got flustered when he teased her flirtatiously. Her long, dark hair, his favorite feature, was clipped to one side. He handed her a single red rose and kissed her gently. Her smile lit up the night. _

"_Where are we going, Eli?" she asked, that gorgeous smile lighting her features. _

"_Tonight I thought we should eat at my place. I prepared something special for you, my queen." _

_She laughed slightly at the sentiment. "Well, I'm sure it will be wonderful." _

_They drove to his house, which was barely two miles away, in a companionable silence. He turned off the car and raced to the other side to open her door. He took her hand and gently helped her exit. He was so in love with her. _

_They walked into his apartment and she gasped. The room was lit only by candlelight and a small fire that burned in the fireplace. There was a small, round table set for two. Food already sat there, covered to keep it warm. "Oh, Eli," she breathed, impressed with his romantic side. _

"_You like it, Leah?" he asked._

"_I love it," she answered with the same tone as before. She turned to him and her look of awe was replaced by one of adoration. "And I love you," she told him._

"_I love you too." He pulled out her chair and she sat. Dinner went well as they spoke of friends, family, and each other. After they finished eating, Eli felt his pulse quicken. Now was the moment. He stood up and knelt next to her, reaching into his jacket. _

_He saw the confusion on her face as he pulled out the box. And then the realization. "Leah," he began, "you are my world. My one love. Every time we are apart, my heart yearns for you. I ask you, from the bottom of my heart, to be my wife. Someone who I will love for all eternity." With that, he opened the box. Her eyes were shining with tears as she looked from him to the ring and back again. "Will you marry me?" _

"_Yes!" she answered, smiling broadly. "I will marry you, Eli David." He pulled her into his arms and clung to her, heart beating quickly from excitement. He pulled away and placed the ring on her finger, making her beam even more. "I love you so much, Eli." _

"_I love you eternally, Leah," he answered. She kissed him passionately and he returned the favor. Eli David had never been happier in his life._

NCISNCISNCIS

"Papa," Ziva said after a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry she died."

Eli smiled, looking at his little girl. God, she looked just like her mother did. "I am too. And I am glad that I got to see you again, little one."

She looked up from the table and offered him _that _smile. "Have I ever told you how much you look like Leah?" he asked seriously.

"No. But Nettie told me a lot."

"You look just like her, Ziva. Especially when you smile."

She tilted her head curiously. "You never talk about her."

"I still miss her, Ziva. Whenever I see you, I think about her."

She said nothing but returned her gaze to the table.

"I'm sorry I've been a terrible father. But, I didn't want you to come back to Mossad."

She looked up in surprise. "Why not?"

"I don't want you to die, Ziva. If you returned, you would be killed. I'm a hated man in the Middle East."

She frowned, confusion evident on her face. "So you wanted me to stay at NCIS?"

"Yes. It kills me to be so far from you, but you're doing wonderfully here. You have friends. You have a home. And I couldn't bear taking that away from you. You've been alone since you were eight. You deserve to be happy."

"Papa…" her voice failed. She had never known that her father loved her. He used to tell her all the time when she was young, but after her mother's death the words had never crossed his lips. In any language.

He took her hand gently. "I do love you, Ziva. It's just hard to tell you."

She didn't respond other than avoiding his gaze. He was her father; she was supposed to love him. But he had abandoned her too many times. And she wasn't willing to give in to him again and risk being hurt once more.

"I loved your mother. And your sister. And your brother."

Her eyes flashed. "You never loved Ari," she said softly.

"I did. But, in the end, he had lost his way. I still loved him, though."

She stood and crossed to the door. "Don't go, Ziva," he asked in Hebrew.

She looked back at him and answered, "I'm following your lead, Abba." She left the interrogation room, shutting the door behind her. She walked down the hallway and disappeared for a while, thinking of her father.

NCISNCISNCIS

"_Eli!" Leah cried, her voice filled with relief. He had been gone three months, two days, six hours, and ten minutes. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his battered frame. _

"_I've missed you," he said softly. He was tired. He had spent most of his time gone in a Hamas prison. And now he was dead tired. The torture started a month ago and he was rescued three weeks later. It took him a week to be able to stand. And he was determined to get home to his wife. She was currently supporting most of his weight despite her small frame. He had become dangerously thin during captivity. _

"_Let's get you inside," she said, half dragging him to the couch. He collapsed and she sat next to him, running her hand through his hair. "Eli… I've been trying to reach you for months," she whispered, tears running down her face. _

_He raised a hand and cupped her cheek. "What's wrong?" _

"_Eli… I'm pregnant," she whispered. He looked down, noticing the small baby bump. How could he have not seen it before? _

"_How far along?" he asked._

"_About five months… I found out shortly after you left." _

"_Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" _

_She looked away in guilt. "The doctor said it's a girl," she told him, refusing to look at him. She knew that he would be disappointed. He wanted another son. _

_He felt extreme sorrow for a moment before covering it up with an anxious expression. "Is she healthy?" he asked._

_Leah looked up and smiled softly. "Yeah. Doctor says she's doing just fine." _

"_That's wonderful." Eli placed his free hand gently on her stomach. "Our little girl," he said, slightly in awe. Leah's smile grew as she saw her husband's disappointment fade away. _

"_I'm glad you're home, Eli." She kissed him sweetly. "We're glad you're home," she said, indicating her stomach. _

NCISNCISNCIS

"Gibbs!" Abby cried, her pigtails bouncing in excitement. "I have great news and kinda okay news," she said as he entered her lab.

"Start with the great news," he said.

"Okay, the knife that DiNozzo found has a finger print! And it isn't Director David's."

"And the okay news?"

"Well… it's just a fingerprint. Not bloody."

"So you can't tell if it was there before or after the stabbing?"

"Exactly. But, if you get a confession or more evidence, this will put the guy away."

"And whose finger print is it?"

"Corporal John Thomas," she answered. "Unfortunately, though, he issues these knives to his squad. There's a reasonable explanation for his fingerprint being on the knife."

"Well, then we'll just have to catch him," Gibbs said. "Great work, Abs," he said, kissing her on the cheek. He left quickly, heading straight to Interview 1.

NCISNCISNCIS

Tony had watched the exchange between Ziva and her father with surprise. He had always imagined the Director of Mossad to be a hard, hard man with no emotions. But, as Tony watched him speak to his child, he saw that he truly loved her. And that he truly loved his deceased wife.

He couldn't see Ziva's face, but he could tell from the tone of her voice that she wasn't unaffected by her father. He understood, more than anyone else on the team, how much it can hurt to have a disappointing father. He left the observation room shortly after Ziva left, returning to his desk to go over the case again.

He called up images of the deceased and was surprised to notice that she looked a lot like Ziva. Though Ziva was several years younger, they both had the same face shape, the same olive skin, the same thick, dark hair.

"She looks a lot like my mother," Ziva said from behind him, making him jump.

"She looks a lot like you," he answered, deciding to forgive her for sneaking up on him.

NCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs entered the interrogation room to see Eli David staring intently at his hands. "You're free to go, Director David," he told him, opening the door wide.

"What do you mean?"

"We've found evidence implicating someone else. You're free to go," Gibbs repeated.

Eli stood and walked out the door. He turned, looking at Gibbs for a long moment.

"Take care of Ziva," he said before continuing to walk away. Gibbs watched as he disappeared into the elevator and hoped that he would never see that man again unless it was for a much happier occasion. He sighed and went to the bullpen, a plan already formulating in his mind.

"DiNozzo," he barked when he entered the bullpen. "Status."

Tony stood from his desk and an image of their victim appeared on the plasma. "Lieutenant Sari Ketz, 34. Uh, that's pretty much all we've got, Boss."

McGee came dashing into the bullpen, slightly out of breath. He snatched the remote from Tony and pressed a button. "Corporal John Thomas. In charge of supplies. His fingerprint was found on the knife."

"He's our man," Gibbs said.

"Boss… we can't prove it," McGee said. "I mean, he has a legitimate reason for his print being on the knife. He gave it to Ketz."

"Yeah, but that's why we're going to lure him out with someone who looks remarkably like our victim," he replied, looking at Ziva. "Tony, find out Thomas's favorite haunts. McGee, video surveillance. Ziva, go visit Abby. Have her play dressup. We need to get you ready to be picked up by this guy," he instructed. He walked up the stairs to Jenny's office quickly as his team scrambled around to follow his orders.

NCISNCISNCIS

Tony had spent the past two hours talking to friends of Thomas and was getting a headache. He figured out that the Corporal had loved dark, trashy bars. And apparently he was a huge fan of girls with long, dark hair.

McGee, on the other hand, was watching the Corporal's past activities with the footage from his office. So far, he had discovered that Corporal John Thomas needed to go to a lot of sexual harassment seminars. Thomas's file read that he was cited twice for misconduct involving a woman. And several complaints that hadn't gone anywhere assured McGee that this guy was a sexist pig.

"So, it looks like her best chance of running into him is going to the Drunken Fish," Tony said, breaking the silence. McGee looked up, his expression incredulous. "I know. It's a sleazy little bar where Thomas is a regular. It should have at least one surveillance camera we can use."

"Yeah, and if we hook Ziva up to a mic and maybe a video feed, we'll have this guy in no time," McGee answered.

"Sounds great, Mc—" Tony stopped talking as Abby and Ziva entered the bullpen. His jaw dropped at the sight of his partner. She was wearing a black miniskirt he recognized as one of Abby's calmer garments and tall, thin stilettos that made her legs look a mile long. The low-cut white top that stopped just short of the skirt completed the ensemble. Her dark eyes were darkened further by smoky eye shadow that made her look very mysterious. Her hair was loose and slightly curly. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow," Tony managed after Ziva shifted awkwardly. He and McGee had been staring.

"Doesn't she look amazing?" Abby asked, beaming with pride.

"Definitely," McGee said, tearing his eyes from Ziva to smile at Abby. "Great job."

NCISNCISNCIS

"So you want to send Ziva in as bait for this guy? The guy who's the definition of a violent, womanizing bastard?" Jenny asked in disbelief.

"If we get him to attack Ziva or confess, it's a slam dunk, Jen," Gibbs assured her.

"And what about backup?" she asked sternly.

"That's where we come in," he explained. "You and I will go to the bar as well. We'll blend better than Tony and McGee."

"Uh huh," she said, skeptical of his plan. "And what makes you think that this will work?"

"Have you seen what our vic looks like? She and Ziva could be sisters."

"When are we leaving?"

Gibbs smirked. She had given in to his plan much easier than he had hoped. "Eight."

"That's in forty-five minutes."

"Better get dressed. And wear something a little… slutty," he instructed as he left her office.

She blushed at his comment, secretly delighted. Her crush on Jethro was really getting out of hand.

NCISNCISNCIS

It was seven-forty-five when Jenny walked down into the bullpen. She wore a tight black dress that left little to the imagination. Her red hair was left alone, curling wildly. She wore a little more makeup than tasteful, but she was following Jethro's instructions.

"Damn," Tony said, looking over the director. "You look hot, Jenny," he said with a wink.

She blushed but giggled when Gibbs delivered Tony an extra-hard headslap. "Shut it, DiNozzo." Gibbs wore black slacks and red dress shirt. He looked nice but just the tiniest grungy. His normally perfect hair was in disarray and his shoes had seen better days. "Is Ziva ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, she got tired of Tony staring at her and hid in the bathroom with Abby. She should be here soon," McGee announced. Tony glowered at his probie and McGee sent a smirk back in return.

"I'm here, Gibbs," Ziva said, Abby bouncing beside her.

"Jenny! You look so pretty!" Abby squealed, hugging the director tightly.

"Thanks, Abs," she answered with a smile.

Abby turned to Ziva and gave her a very stern look. "Now, don't let him put his hand up your skirt. If he does, break his fingers. And try not to distract the other guys. And be careful."

Ziva smiled at her overprotective nature. "I have dealt with much, much worse, Abby."

"I don't care. Just be careful," Abby said sincerely. She gave Ziva a tight hug and fixed a stray piece of hair. "I mean it," she said as Ziva, Jenny, and Jethro all entered the elevator, "all of you stay safe!"

**A/N: **Okay… so it's been like a year since I updated… But, to be honest, I completely forgot that this existed. Let alone that I've ignored it for a year… I figured out why, though. I had a quarter of this chapter written and then I got stuck. So I "took a break" from it… and the break got really long. So, if anyone's still reading, or still interested, shoot me a review and I'll start working on the next chapter. I promise the next one will come soon if you review. Like, before the end of the weekend. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm glad to see that there are still some people interested! Thanks for the reviews. They encourage my updates to occur faster. Hopefully I'll have this up by Sunday night, but who knows.

Chapter Eight

_She took a deep, calming breath before entering the bar. She was twenty-two, fresh out of the army and Mossad training. This was her first mission. It was an easy mission, yes, but she couldn't get rid of the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ziva opened the door, changing her expression from one of fear to one of casual confidence. She walked across the disgusting floor in her five inch heels, footsteps not faltering once, and sat at the bar. Her tiny skirt rode up as she sat on an empty bar stool. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder, exposing her bare shoulder to the man next to her. _

_Her shirt was barely considered a shirt. It was a tube that only covered her breasts and even then it was struggling. Her torso was exposed in the chilly bar and she shivered slightly from the cold. The bar tender crossed to her immediately, looking lecherously down her shirt. "What'll you have, Babe?" he asked, his voice as oily as his disgusting, unwashed hair. _

_She smiled at him even though he would never be able to see her smile from his current view point. "Martini. Dry," she told him in her sexiest voice. He grinned, showing off his rotting teeth. She swallowed her disgust as he went to bring her the drink. She turned casually to her right and made eye contact with an older man. He was close to forty, dark hair beginning to grey around the edges. She bit her lip suggestively and he looked her over very, very slowly. _

_Ziva turned to her other side and saw another equally sleazy man. He looked her over and she gave him a small wave. Her mission was to get that man to go into the back alley with her. His body guards were all over the bar so she was supposed to get him alone and outside. Mossad was trying to avoid a bloody mess. _

_Her pulse quickened as he smiled at her. She bit her lip and smiled back shyly. The bar tender placed her drink in front of her. She nodded her thanks and took a careful sip out of the questionable glass. She grabbed the toothpick that held two olives daintily. She slowly extracted an olive with her teeth, chewing it thoughtfully. She glanced over and saw the man watching her carefully. She sipped the martini again and looked at him over the rim. He was staring at this point. She ate the other olive even slower. She sent a sideways glance and a smile at the man and he grinned hungrily. He stood and crossed the room and sat next to her. _

"_Hello, gorgeous," he said, spinning his stool to look at her. She turned hers so that she was facing away from the bar. She braced her elbow on the bar and held her glass in the other hand. _

"_Hello," she returned in his same flawless Arabic. _

"_What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Some pickup lines were universal. _

"_I was looking for a big, strong man to take care of me," she answered, running her eyes slowly down his body and then back up to his eyes. _

"_There isn't anyone around here better than me. You see those guys?" he said, pointing to a table where two big, burly men sat. "They work for me. I could take care of you, gorgeous." _

_She grinned at him, turning to face him head on. "Why don't you lose your little friends, and come with me out the back? I would love to see how well you can… take care of me," she said, nibbling on her lower lip suggestively. _

"_I wish I could, but I'm busy. But later tonight…" He stopped at the sight of her pout. "On second thought, let's go." _

_She grinned, letting her joy at her success to shine through her mask. "Let's go now. You can be my big, strong man," she ran her hand down his arm and hopped off her bar stool. He stood quickly and she took his hand, letting a youthful playfulness grace her features. The man signaled to his friends and they remained seated. She opened the back door and pulled him down the stairs. _

_He pushed her up against the wall and she complied, waiting for her team to pounce. He ran his slimy hands over her body and kissed her neck violently. She tried to push him off gently but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. Panic rose in her throat as nothing but his animal-like moans filled the alley. Where was her team? Why hadn't they grabbed the guy the instant they left the bar?_

_She fought back against him, trying to break free from his crushing hold. She bit back the tears that threatened to fall as she finally heard movement in the alley. She kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. He bent over in pain and she tried to run. Unfortunately, her tiny heel got stuck in a vent sending her flying forward and onto her face. He straddled her and struck out, landing a good blow to her face. She cried out in pain and threw her arms up to protect herself as several sets of heavy footsteps drew near. _

_Ziva twisted and flailed, doing everything in her power to throw him off of her. Finally, his weight was lifted and she heard the reassuring click of handcuffs. She nearly killed the man who held out a hand, offering her help up. She took it after a moment's hesitation, relieved that he wasn't upset that she had nearly kicked him in the face. _

_She fixed her shoe, cringing at her sore ankle. She hobbled away from the alley and into the waiting car. She was headed back to Mossad to write her report. _

_Two hours later and she received word that her father wanted to talk to her. She had since changed from her skanky clothes to a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. Her shoes were her sensible boots once more. She walked into his office and stood at attention. "Ziva," Eli said, sitting in his chair, "please sit. From what I heard, you should be tired." _

_She hesitated before sitting in the seat in front of his desk. He looked her over, worry hidden under his cool exterior. She had a black eye, a bloody lip, and her wrists were an angry shade of red. "So," he said, stumbling over the awkward silence between them. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her how proud he was of her. And how sorry that her first mission had been so terrifying. And how much he loved her. But, seeing her battered and bruised was too much. He knew that she was okay, but she was his _baby. _The protective urges that he had felt when she was just a baby had returned. _

_Eli tried so hard but he couldn't get the words to come out. Instead, he only said, "Good job. You are fulfilling your duties. You are bringing honor to the David name." _

_His heart melted at her smile. She tried to smother it but he could see it shining through. His expression softened minutely. "Back to work, Ziva." _

"_Yes, Papa," she said. They both stood and she turned to go. _

"_Wait," he said, moving to the other side of the desk. He took her hand gently and pulled her into a rare hug. She stiffened for a moment before wrapping her arms around her father. He kissed her cheek and pulled away. He gave her a small smile before moving back to his desk. Ziva left, a giant smile gracing her young face. _

NCISNCISNCIS

Jenny and Gibbs walked into the bar first. Jenny's lip curled for a moment before she controlled herself: the place was filled with scantily clad women and slimy men. The ages of the populace ranged from barely legal to nearly dead. Jenny was among the most dressed, beating only a few shy, young girls in modesty.

Gibbs pushed through the crowded bar and spoke quickly to the bartender, ordering him and Jenny bottled beer. She silently thanked him, knowing that tap beer could be untrustworthy in a place like this. He took the two beers and they moved to a small, cramped table. They sat on tall, metal stools that had seen better days. Their knees bumped under the tiny table as they rested their beers there. Jenny chattered pointlessly as Jethro surveyed the bar. He spotted their target at the bar drinking whisky.

A few moments later, the door opened and Gibbs's eyes flew to it. Ziva entered in her tall heels, walking as confidently as if she did this every day. She ignored several leering men as she moved towards the bar. She ordered a beer, in a bottle like Gibbs, and looked over the bar. She spotted Jenny and Gibbs and flashed them a tiny smile before looking for her target. She spotted Corporal John Thomas easily, watching him carefully for now. He was chatting with a waitress who looked revolted by him. She left quickly and he looked disappointed for a moment before looking over the room for someone better.

Ziva took a sip of her beer and let her eyes rove the room, hoping that he would come to her. To her delight, he stood and made his way over to her. "John," he said, walking up to her. "I'm a marine," he said lecherously. She smiled at him, letting him look her over with no complaints.

"Well hello, John," she said. "I'm Lisa."

"Are you new around here?"

She feigned surprise. "Is it that obvious?" she asked a little sheepishly.

"No, of course not. It's just, I know all of the regulars. And I would remember you."

She grinned a little shyly. "Thanks."

Gibbs and Jenny watched them carefully, looking for signs of distress. Ziva was expertly playing him, building his confidence and laughing at the right moments. They heard their conversation through ear buds and Gibbs cringed at his terrible attempts to flatter Ziva. Jenny saw this and smiled, "You weren't that great at getting women when you were young, either, Jethro."

He looked over, incredulous. "Excuse me?" he asked. "I got you."

"Please. I _let _you get me."

Gibbs grumbled something unintelligible before turning his gaze back to Ziva and her target. "So, why don't we get out of here?" Thomas asked eventually.

"I dunno…" Ziva said, hesitation evident in her voice.

"Come on, we can talk some place a little more… private."

Ziva glanced around anxiously, feigning her uneasiness. "I guess that would be okay…"

"Of course it is. I'm a marine, after all." She smiled at his assurance, letting herself seem calmer.

"Alright. Where are we going?"

"My place." He spoke again before she could voice any hesitation. "Please, Lisa. I'm a gentleman. I would never try to take advantage of you."

He offered her his hand and she took it with a smile. "Alright, Mr. Marine." He pulled her out of the bar and Jenny and Jethro followed discreetly.

Thomas led Ziva into a heavily forested park, claiming that it was a shortcut. She nodded, allowing him to lead her into danger. "So, what do you do?" he asked as they walked.

"Me? Well, I am a…" she felt the world spin for a moment and gripped his arm. The feeling passed and she shook it off, continuing. "Sorry, I felt a little dizzy. I'm a secretary."

"Who do you work for?"

"The director of a large company. But I'm more like her personal assistant."

"That's great," he told her, not caring at all. He smirked when she clutched his arm again. The world spun once more for longer this time. He bent slightly and swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style. Ziva tried to struggle but found that she couldn't. Her vision was blurry and it took all of her energy just to keep her eyes open.

"Where…?" she breathed, unable to believe that this was happening. She thought she heard the crackling of twigs underfoot and barely made out treetops. He was bringing her into the woods. She flailed uselessly, struggling to escape him.

"Don't worry, Lisa. This will all be over soon."

NCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs and Jenny were a block behind them when they saw Ziva trip. "Do you think she's okay?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe… It could just be she stepped in a pothole or something. It can't be easy to walk in those shoes."

"Let's hope so." Ziva and Thomas turned a corner and Gibbs and Jenny jogged to see where they went. They had vanished in all of ten seconds. "Shit," Jenny cursed.

"McGee! Where is she?" Gibbs barked into his com.

"Cameras lost sight of her. They're probably in the forest," McGee answered quickly.

"Come on," Gibbs said, pulling out his gun. The pair raced into the dark forest and listened for movement. "Damnit, McGee, find her!"

They could hear through Ziva's com and it wasn't good. "Don't worry, Lisa. This will all be over soon," came through and Jenny and Gibbs searched even more frantically.

They had to find her before Thomas killed her.

"Why isn't she fighting back?" Jenny asked, desperation clear in her voice.

"No idea. Maybe he drugged her. He could've slipped something into her drink when she wasn't looking."

NCISNCISNCIS

Ziva was completely helpless. The drug had rendered her muscles completely useless. She could barely open and close her eyes. "Let… me go," she ordered.

He laughed. "Never." He walked for a few more long, tedious moments before setting Ziva on the ground. She was in a tiny clearing and she turned her head slightly, trying to make out shapes in the dark. She felt his hands on her as his fingers stroked the hem of her shirt. She wiggled uselessly when he sat on top of her. He brought his face down to hers and kissed her harshly. She cried out with what little energy she had left. He sat up and a loud bang filled the forest. He rolled off of her, clutching his shoulder in pain.

She heard a set of heavy footsteps rush towards her and she held her breath, hoping that it was help. A foot entered her vision and then a pair of legs. The form crouched down next to her and she saw the last person she thought she would.

Eli David pulled her into a sitting position and into a tight hug. She tried to hug him back but couldn't move her arms. Instead, she sobbed into his shirt, betraying his cardinal rule. More footsteps were heard and she saw a glint of silver hair and she knew that Gibbs had come.

"He isn't dead," Eli said, still holding Ziva against him.

Gibbs checked Thomas's pulse and found it steady. He had passed out from the pain. "Ziva," Jenny said, her voice breaking. "Is she okay?"

"She will be fine," Eli answered. He whispered in Hebrew, "It is all over, Ziva. You are safe."

"Abba," Ziva sobbed.

"We should bring her to a hospital," he said in English.

"Yeah. Hear that, McGee?" Jenny said. McGee responded that one had been ordered. "Why are you here, Director David?" she asked.

"I was following her. To make sure she was okay. Turns out she wasn't."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

Moments passed in silence except for Ziva's tears. Gibbs watched her cling to her father with surprise. He had never expected the pair to be so emotionally attached to the other. But Gibbs understood the unbelievable bond of fatherhood. If Eli loved his little girl even a fraction of what Gibbs loved Kelly, he knew that Eli would do anything to protect his child.

The ambulance could finally be heard and the EMTs took Thomas first. Gibbs rode with him, knowing that he had to keep him in custody. The second ambulance whisked Ziva, Eli, and Jenny away. Ziva passed out on the way to the hospital but the EMTs weren't too worried. "It looks like he used rohypnol. It should leave her system in a few hours and it has no long-lasting effects besides memory loss.

"Thank you," Jenny told the EMT, relief shining in her eyes.

NCISNCISNCIS

The first thing Ziva remembered when she woke up was the bright light. And the headache. It took her a few grueling seconds to force her eyes open. She lay in a hospital bed. The room was far from empty. Balloons (presumably from Abby by the black theme) filled one corner. The chair on her left was occupied, surprisingly, by her father. The chair on her right contained a sleeping Gibbs. The couch against the wall held Abby and Jenny, both sound asleep. McGee was on the floor, out like a light. The only one awake was Tony, who leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Zee-vah," he whispered. She smiled at him, still a bit woozy.

"Hello, Tony. Where am I?" she asked with a frown.

"Hospital. Do you remember anything?" she shook her head. "Well, you went to the bar to take out Thomas. And you two ended up leaving the bar. Gibbs and Jenny followed discreetly and they lost you for a moment. Thomas had drugged you and took you to the woods. He was about to kill you when your dad," he motioned to the sleeping Eli, "shot him in the shoulder."

"He did?"

"Yep. Said he didn't want to kill him cause he knew you'd be upset at him. According to Jenny, he held you until the ambulance arrived. And he rode with you to the hospital."

She looked at her father with awe. Never before had he acted so kindly towards her. Tony moved to stand next to her. He placed his hand over hers for a moment and looked her in the eye. "I'm really glad you're okay, Ziva," he said very seriously.

She smiled at him, turning her hand to hold his. "I am too."

"Don't let it go to your head, though," he said, shattering the mood with his trademark DiNozzo smile. She grinned up at him as he took his hand back.

Suddenly, Abby opened her eyes. Her head, which was currently resting on the Director's shoulder, snapped up, waking Jenny. "ZIVA!" she cried, sprinting across the room and nearly stepping on McGee's face. She tackled Ziva in a hug, crushing her slightly.

"Air! Air!" Ziva cried. Abby let go, muttering an apology. But her excited actions had awoken the rest of the room. It took about ten minutes to assure everyone that she was okay. Eventually, they left, leaving Ziva alone with Eli.

"Tony told me what you did," she said after a moment of silence.

"He did?"

"Thank you, Papa," she told him.

He reached out and moved a little piece of hair out of her eyes. "You know that I would do anything for you, right? That I would protect you from anything?" She nodded. "Sometimes… I feel that you're safer when I'm not around. I mean…" he paused, unsure of how to put his thoughts in words, "I mean that I am a bad influence. When I am around I feel that you try to impress me. But, you don't need to try. I have always been so proud of you, Ziva. You were always an exceptional child. And now you are a magnificent woman. I am honored to be your father."

The tears shining in his eyes made her wipe away a tear of her own. "I love you, Papa."

His smile, one she hadn't seen since her mother died, made her heart swell. She smiled in return. "I love you too, Ziva." And, for the first time in years, he was able to see her smile and see his baby and not her mother. Sure, he loved her mother more than life itself, but she was gone. And his little girl was here to stay.

Today, it was Ziva's smile.

**A/N: **Wow, it's done! I'm impressed with myself. Sorry it's a bit late… but I feel like this is a _really _long chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story. Send me a review and tell me what you thought. And, I just realized that my ages were really, really wrong. Turns out Ari's 13 years older than Ziva. Oh well. I mentioned it was AU, right? And I'm glad you guys like me making Eli a good guy. Cause, from what I know, daddy's always love their little girls.


End file.
